


My Cup Runneth Over

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, john silver is angsty cause that's how he do, madi-positive, she definitely gets in on this she's just not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: Sometimes John cries, but these days, it's not a bad thing.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Series: Seven Days of Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	My Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> Part of LegacySam and my week-long challenge!   
> This is the first time I've written in years, so be gentle with me.

It catches him by surprise, sometimes. This overwhelming joy that starts in his heart and ends with his eyes spilling over with embarrassing tears. 

Even as he thinks it, he can hear both of his lovers saying, “Know no shame,” but it will take a much longer time for him to eradicate that emotion from his life. 

He is trying. It must be said. 

But now as he lies here, in their sinfully large bed, the summer sun warm on his back as he wakes tangled in two beloved bodies, he is netted and caught up and his eyes overflow. 

“John?” A sleepy voice rumbles above him, belonging to the man whose chest is acting as a pillow for John’s cheek and a surface for his tears. 

John sniffles and tries to bury his face in that wide chest, even as he knows the exercise is futile. The arm around his waist tightens as Thomas nuzzles into the hair at John’s nape. 

“James,” comes the second voice, just as sleep-rough, “Is he crying? He feels like he’s crying.” 

James’ hand comes up to John’s cheek, wiping the tears away and cradling it in his palm that is still rough with callouses. “He is,” comes the well-loved voice. “Shall we ask him why?”

John laughs wetly, even as his crying intensifies at the fondness and playfulness in James’ tone. He never thought he’d have this. That he’d see this quiet, loving side of his captain. He got a small taste of it in the forest… in the gentleness mingled with ferocity as James begged him to continue his and Madi’s war. And it had haunted him until he’d come with Madi to knock at his captain’s door, three years later. 

“Darling,” Thomas’ voice is soothing as he pushes himself up to get a better vantage of John’s face. “Will you tell us what ails you?” Thomas tangles his hand in John’s curls, pulling John’s face from its hiding place to brush their lips together. 

John wills his crying spell away to no avail, he hates feeling exposed like this, even now. Thomas’ eyes are gentle and loving when John meets his gaze, coming into focus as John blinks furiously through his tears. 

“Nothing ails me,” he whispers, huffing a laugh when Thomas scoffs. “It’s the opposite, actually.” He kisses Thomas again, hoping to distract him from this line of questioning. 

Thomas gives in for a time, licking firmly into John’s mouth with a groan. John lights up at the attention, as he does whenever Thomas kisses him breathless. They could do it for hours--and have--much to the pleasure and exasperation of James. 

James falls into the exasperated camp this time, pulling John back from Thomas to say, “You’re not getting out of answering, you little shit.” His smile is warm, but his gaze is sharp. “Tell us.” 

John sighs, resigned. “You’ll laugh at me.” 

“Most likely,” Thomas intones, wryly. “But no more than usual, darling.” His hand runs down John’s side in a ghost of a caress. “Best answer, before he gets impatient.” His eyes twinkle as he looks up at James and smiles. 

John feels his heart clench again at the sight. 

“Fine.” He burrows back into James’ chest. He’ll have this conversation, but he won’t be looking in anyone’s stupid sparkling eyes as he does so. 

“I’m happy,” he whispers, hearing James’ heart pick up at the admission. “I’m so happy it overwhelms me at times.” He can feel them, the words gathering on his tongue, about to produce a deluge that he’s held back for too long. “I didn’t know that I could feel such happiness and it terrifies me that it’s all a mistake, a dream. That I’ll wake from here back to when I was so alone. So unloved. And now…” He lifts his face to look into James’ eyes, now shiny with their own tears. “There is so much love that I can hardly breathe for the fear and joy of it. Even Madi has forgiven me, and I feel full with it, this elation. So full that it spills out. Silly as that sounds.” 

Silence follows his declaration, but it is comfortable. Thomas stroking his hair and pressing kisses to the skin his lips can reach. James smiling, incandescent, as he looks through John’s eyes and into his soul. 

“I love you, John.” James says, firmly. John drinks in his beloved face, creased with age and a life hard-lived. “I did not think I could ever be this happy again. I understand.” 

“As do I,” Thomas murmurs. “Nothing silly about that, love, except perhaps that you thought it so.” He nips playfully at John’s ear as James chuckles. “Who could have imagined we’d end up here?” He kisses lazily below John’s ear. “Who could have imagined us so lucky?” 

John’s smile widens. “Well, someone clearly did.” 

James shuffles down the bed, throwing an arm over both John and Thomas as he captures John’s mouth in a soft kiss. “And thank the stars for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
